Dearly departed
by Eivexst
Summary: I turned one last time seeing the sun rise over the horizon as I looked at her necklace that now adorned a statue of her which stood there surrounded by the suns rays. A more dark way (I think) of how Sword craft story could have ended.


**Eivexst: I've recently been playing a new game series and my mind cooked this up and it sort of hurts a little bit.**

**The scene is going to be a little out of sorts from the game, but bear with me this is a Fan fic after all.**

**Any way's I don't own anything from the summon night series (except my OC), the summon night series belongs to Flight plan.**

**/**

We were running to the bottom of the tower where I knew that Sanary would be waiting for me to rescue her, we had fought a lot of the stray summons that blocked our way and my drill and spear broke leaving me with just my Bastard sword which was starting to get a little worse for wear.

"Don't worry master Dart, we're almost there!" I looked over at Sugarette who has been with me since that time I was going to start my journey to be the next craftlord of Iron carrying on the title since my father couldn't any more. "Yeah, I know but we still need to be careful."

We reached the 47th basement level and were shocked to find master Sakuro fighting against Ureksa. "Master Sakura... and Master Ureksa but I thought he died!?" They both landed a blow on each other falling to their knees do to the exertion they had so far as Sakuro looked at me with concern.

"Dart, what are you doing, we told you to leave this to us craft lords!" I didn't flinch under his tough gaze and drew my sword as Sugarette smirked at my side and floated up into the air. "I promised Sanary that she could come and see my match against Varill if she fell out of the tourny, so I've got to do this not as a craft knight, but rather as a friend, so please Master Sakuro, let me take care of this!"

I saw him make a small smile as he chuckled. "Alright, I can't convince you other wise, but be careful, Ureksa is under Parista's control so he won't be going easy on you since Parista wants to destroy you." I nodded as I saw master Ureksa stand up with his spear as a crazed look came into his eyes.

"Child of shintetsu... I will, exterminate every last line of Shintetsu!" He dashed at me and I barely had enough time to block his jab as I brought the flat of my sword up to take the shot when it collided I felt small relief but then a sharp kick to my side sent me into a near by wall making me hear the un mistakable sound of a rib breaking.

"D-damn, I won't loose, c-come on Sugar lets do this!" She nodded and a purple aura appeared around me as the familiar feeling of an Astral guard spell was present and I charged in slashing at him, he spun his spear in momentum to my attack making me move to the side to keep from being slashed as I brought my fist forward punching Ureksa in the chest making him cough before I let a couple of slashes loose on his weapon.

"Master Dart duck!" I did as Sugarette said and ducked just as Ureksa's guardian beast launch a large twister out of its mouth making my hair and clothes start to move frantically from the force of it before I felt a sharp pain in my side as his spear cut into me.

I started to slash violently at Ureksa's spear seeing the smallest cracks start to appear on it as the craft knights oath went through my mind and I spoke it. "A sword is not strength."

Another small crack appeared in it. "A sword is not skill!" I jumped avoiding his stab and brought my weapon down. "A sword is not fellowship!" I swung down for all I was worth and my weapon shattered leaving me absolutely dumb founded.

[It broke?] I looked up seeing Ureksa's spear start to come down to stab me and shut my eyes waiting for the impact... But nothing happened, I opened my eyes and felt my blood run cold as my heart nearly stopped.

"**SUGARETTE!**" She moved in front of the spear and took the hit to save me, the spear head breaking off and being stuck sticking out from her front as she started to fall back I caught her as Ureksa fell over out cold.

"M-Master..." She was breathing in small gasps and I pulled the spear head out of her and saw how bad it was and I felt hot tears starting to sting the sides of my eyes. "J-Just don't talk Sugar, I-I can fix this, I-I'll..." I pulled out a Klotzen potion and brought it up to her mouth as she tried to swallow some of it but I could tell she couldn't do to how she just started to cough slightly.

"M-Master Sakuro Sugar she's-" Before I could continue I felt one of her hands go onto my cheek and turned my head to look at her and I felt the tears starting to come down as she still smiled her sweet and loving smile and I saw the events from last night begin to play in my mind.

_Last night the pier._

_"Master, do you care for me?" I looked away from the water and stared at Sugarette, she was differently dressed tonight, she wore one of my jackets which hugged her body making it a little easier for me to see the parts of her that were clearly feminine as she continued to float next to me, the odd swords connected to her by her necklace moved in a way that was as if she were hugging me close to her._

_"Why do you ask Sugar?" She had on a sad face as she looked down. "Well you and Sanary seem to get along so well, and Master didn't even listen to Sugar when she spoke with him."_

_I scratched my cheek remembering that. "Yeah sorry about that Sugar, but I do care for you." She smiled nodding slightly. "I know, that's why you agreed to come with me to see the stars again... Master Dart?" I looked at her with a lop sided grin as I pulled her over with one arm in a loose embrace seeing her blush slightly._

_"Don't worry Sugar, I"m sure every one will agree with our choice." I said placing a hand onto her stomach with a smile on my face. "And besides, the little one here is proof enough that I care for you." She blushed as she leaned her head onto my shoulder._

_"Master Dart, Thank you so much." She cried small tears as I felt my face flush a little, I was never much for the sappy stuff, but for her, I would do so any time. "Sugar, when this is over and I'm a craft lord, I'll be with you always, it's a promise." I said kissing her cheek and we stayed there enjoying the others warmth till we both went into the ship and fell asleep together._

_Present time._

"Sugarette, please..." I was feeling it though the link she and I shared as partners do to the summon gem I carry with me.

"Dart, will you tell me one more time, will you marry me?" I felt the tears falling faster then as I brought my hand and held hers, a matching pair of silver rings touching as I held her close. "Now and for ever my dear."

I saw her smile as she shut her eyes and Ureksa and Sakuro both placed a hand on my shoulder, Ureksa had just been freed from Parista's control.

"Dart... I-I love you a-and so does our child." I nodded my head as I kissed her knowing this was the final chance I would ever have as he hand started to relax in my grip she had started to cry too as I put my fore head to her own with my eyes shut, because I knew the moment I opened them I would need to accept the reality of it all.

"I love you too, Sugarette." I knew it was to late though, our bond was gone... And so was my dearly beloved.

I stood there on the boat, we had managed to stop Parista, and Sanary was free now, but I... I would never be free to see the world the same way as I fiddled with the ring still on my finger, I became a craft lord do to Varil dropping out of the match, he knew I wouldn't have the heart to fight him, not after what happened.

"Hey Sugarette, I did it... I became a Craft lord, like we wanted." I said staring out at the moon lit ocean. "A-and Sanary is safe now, mom and Bron actually have gotten a little closer and Razzy and Varil went on a date yesterday."

I started to shake a little as I felt the ocean breeze and I thought I saw her floating there next to me smiling like she always would for me. "I-I know, we didn't get to be together like I wanted, but, I-I'll always remember you, never forget it, I love you... and..."

I turned around and before I left the port completely I turned one last time seeing the sun rise over the horizon as I looked at her necklace that now adorned a statue of her which stood there surrounded by the suns rays. "Good bye."

With that I left and I thought I heard her gentle humming making my heart ache even more.

**/**

**Eivexst: *crying slightly* This was actually hard for me to write given how much I loved the pairing of Cleru (or dart as I named him in my play through) and Sugar, I just felt that they needed some kind of recognition since you don't see much of this paring.**

**Though I wish it was a more cheerful one, leave a review to tell me what you thought, I'm going to go into a corner now.**


End file.
